1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information display device, a system, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute processing of identifying an input medium and detecting a position of the input medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic whiteboard systems are being introduced in offices and schools. In such an electronic whiteboard system, by using a pen and a finger, information is input on a screen that displays images. In the electronic whiteboard system, images of the pen and the finger are captured by cameras, and the positions of the pen and the finger are detected in the captured images, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-132340.